


My beautiful caged songbird

by Theotherside3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crossdressing, Demonic Possession, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Nightmare is a Dreamon, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Secrets, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theotherside3/pseuds/Theotherside3
Summary: 8 months had gone by, there was finally peace again. Dream thought things wouldn’t change as long as he stayed where he belonged. Prison.He was wrong.Nightmare, the Dreamon within him, broke free.After a sudden prison break in broad daylight, Dream had disappeared. Two months had passed and there was still no sign of him. As the SMP members continue to look for the wanted fugitive, they slowly uncover his secrets—realizing too late that their old friend was not to blame.—“Dream?” George whispered, his eyes widening while everyone else had their jaws dropped.“Who’s Dream?” The man questioned, which stunned them. Dream wasn’t dead. He still looked alive and bright, yet why did he not know his own identity?“My name’s Emerald,” he said confidently.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 716





	1. Dreamon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
> In this fic, i may or may not get the facts of the Dream SMP right, especially the timeline. The story may stray from the Dream SMP story, eg, in this fic, Wilbur is brought back to life (I miss him), but Schlatt is still dead, and Technoblade is Phill’s son. Also, Techno is a pig hybrid with sharp teeth and point ears, buts wears a pig mask and looks human. Fundy is a fox that has fox ears and tail, but also looks human. Same goes for Puffy. Tubbo is human, not a ram hybrid or something.  
> Antfrost and Bad are supposed to prison guards in the story (and in the canon), but i think I’m gonna make Sam the main guy who delivers food for Dream.  
> EDIT: I didn’t add the recent events of the Dream SMP, like the events and details related to the egg, and Tommy getting stuck in the cell with Dream. Especially the most recent one which involved him DYING!!! I did not think that Tommy would die. Now I’m sure this website would be filled with GhostTommyinnit fanfics. But in this fanfic , TOMMY IS ALIVE!  
> EDIT 2: TOMMY’S ALIVE!!!!!! God that was fast!  
> Finally, slavery sort of exists in this world, but is banned (or is it?).  
> I do not ship real people, just their personas in Minecraft. Instagram fanart drove me to write this fanfic.  
> Enjoy!

—Prologue, a few years ago, in a spacious shared room—

A 15 year old boy was sitting on his bed, singing a strange song as he strummed his guitar. He smiled and giggled to himself from his mistakes and off singing in some parts, but he was getting better. 

There were 5 older girls as his audience, listening to his song, laughing with him as they listened. One of the girls sat behind him, brushing his long blonde hair, trying to make a ponytail with a cute red ribbon. 

Once he finished singing, they clapped for him. 

Before they could nag the younger boy to play another song, someone came into their room. 

“Mom?” The boy said, frowning. 

“Miss Raven?” One of the older girls said, getting up respectfully. The other girls followed her example. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, nothing alarming. However, it seems we have a sudden increase in customers. So fun’s over, girls. Sorry.” The older woman said, and the other girls groaned and pouted in response. The boy put his instrument aside, about to get up. “Not you, Emerald. There’s... We need to talk.” 

The boy frowned, but nodded without questions. The girls gave curious glances, but left them alone. 

Once they were gone out of earshot, Raven sighed heavily. “Someone... a man wants you.” 

Emerald stiffened as his green eyes widened. He touched the cool metal collar that was around his neck, and put a leg behind the other to hide the broken ankle handcuff. “Another person wants to own me? Is it one of the customers we kicked out?”

“No. It’s different this time. He doesn’t want you as a slave, he wants you as a son.” His eyes widened. “His wife caught a glimpse of you the other day, and she immediately wanted to.”

Emerald huffed. “Because I’m a slave? Or because she saw me as an irresistible pretty ‘girl’?” He splayed his hands to himself, then twirled his body. The oversized white shirt was loose enough to reveal the high waisted shorts he wore, and some of his fair skin above it. His blonde hair, that was now tied to a long ponytail, danced behind him as he twirled. 

“Neither...,” Raven replied, shaking her head. “However, that man claimed you almost look like his child.” Emerald frowned. “His son passed away 3 months ago in a freak accident. His wife was so heartbroken, she could hardly sleep, nor eat.”

“What? I’m not going to go and replace his son!”

“You’re not. That man promised he never had that intention.”

Emerald narrowed his eyes at the woman who raised him. “You already sold him to me, didn’t you?” 

“Emerald, I didn't sell you.” She corrected, her voice stern. “That man has been approaching me for nearly a month. We had a meeting last night, and after much discussions, I agreed to give you to him to be adopted into his family, not work as a slave.” 

His vision slowly blurred, his tears fell. “Weren’t we family...?” His voice broke. 

Raven, his guardian and his foster mother, smiled sadly as she wiped his tears. “We are. It’s just that I can’t let you live and work in this place all your life. This place isn’t an ideal environment for you. It’s a big world out there, Emerald. There are amazing people you can meet, too. You’ll be free from having the slave status, and live the way you want to live! Not be dressed and pretend to be something you’re not.” 

“...Can he do that? I don’t have to wear this collar anymore?” The boy said with uncertainty, looking at the broken cuff down at his ankle. But there was a tinge of hope in his voice. 

She smiled proudly. “After pulling a lot of strings and signing and tearing documents—yeah. You don’t have to cross-dress anymore. But, for precaution, send me letters just in case. If he’s a monster, fight your way out or I’ll have my girls come rescue you.”

Emerald laughed and hugged his mother. “I love you, mom.”

“Love you, too, my troublemaking fox.”

...

* * *

—Present day, Pandora’s vault—

Dream awoke with a jerk when his old memory faded away. As he sat up from his bed, he felt something warm flow down. Tears. He found his tears streaming from his face, then a broken sob escaped fro his lips as a wave of his emotions washed over him. 

Regret, guilt, pity, self-hatred, heartbroken... 

He couldn’t stop himself from crying. He missed his old life—a life before he met Sapnap and George—even if he had the slave status, his family never treated him like a slave. He missed his foster mother and his sisters back at the hostess club. He missed his family—a couple who were kind enough to free him from his slave status and adopted him. He missed Drista...

...He did miss the old days with his friends. The man-hunts they used to do, building houses, exploring the Netherworld... 

But now it was impossible to go back to those days. Because of the war, the backstabbing the betrayal... 

Did he deserve to be here? 

Anyone who’d seen his vicious ugly side will agree it’s his fault, but what they don’t know is that this wasn’t his doing. 

He didn’t want to attack Tommy or Tubbo, in fact he was against killing children. He didn’t want to give Wilbur the TNT when it was clear the Brit’s mental state was getting worse. He didn’t want to leave Fundy at the altar during their wedding day, whether George was against him marrying the Fox man, it was too cruel to leave him without another word. And finally, he NEVER wanted this war! He never wanted to pick sides and fight like a crazy person! Too many people got hurt, too many people died, too many people were an emotional wreck. 

He never wanted any of this. And yet, the actions taken lead to all this. 

He, Emerald, was not at fault.

The Dreamon possessing him was at fault. 

Nightmare was the true villain...

Every time he possessed Dream’s body and controlled him, his mind would go blank, and Dream would have no recollection of the Dreamon’s actions for a while. The memory would usually hit back at him later during his sleep— mostly in the form of images that would forever haunt him. 

Everything was f**ked up...

...

...

Upon hearing someone opening his cell, Dream quickly wiped his tears, grabbed his broken smiley mask, and covered a blanket over his head, showing his back to Sam as he came in.

“Breakfast,” Sam said, holding a tray of food. 

“Thanks,” Dream whispered, not wanting Sam to hear his broken voice. Despite being cracked, he still slipped the broken mask over his face as he didn’t want Sam to see his pathetic state. The mask was still strong enough to cover his face (though Dream had to be careful whenever he grabbed it). 

“Dream?” 

Dream flinched and turned to Sam. “Y-Yes?” He stuttered. 

“I said Fundy is going to visit you later, so behave.”

Dream stared. Fundy? Why? He wasn’t that close to him as a friend during and after the war, and fiancé and wedding thing was... well, the wedding was a total disaster. Not to mention, Dream left him at the altar—which probably should have let the two of them drift further away from each other. 

So why did the fox man want to visit him? 

Dream didn’t have feelings for Fundy. He did go on a date with him, but accepting the proposal was what Nightmare made him say. He didn’t know why he said it, but he couldn’t take his answer back. However, on their wedding day, the Dreamon freakin broke Fundy’s heart by kissing George! 

What the heck!?

Dream didn’t have strong feeling for George, either! He was his best friend! George was still partly at fault for suddenly objecting and kissing him, but Dream blamed the entire thing on Nightmare. God that Dreamon within him took pleasure with messing with people’s hearts. 

Dream couldn’t say sorry to Fundy because everyone was busy. 

...

But if he was coming here, then Dream should return the ring back. During the wedding, Fundy gave a unique diamond ring that had the small diamond at the center, and smaller ‘diamond vines’ around it. The ring was called ‘Solitaire with Diamond Vines’, and Dream wasn’t sure just how hard it was for Fundy to order that ring for him, or perhaps get it customized. 

Dream didn’t deserve it. 

Despite losing control over his mind and body when the Dreamon took over him and ditched Fundy with everyone else, his mind and emotions were strong enough to prevent the Dreamon from throwing the ring away. It was just too cruel. 

Rather than his finger, as he’s always fighting, he found a thread and hung the ring around his neck like an amulet. Ever since his failed wedding day, he never took it out. He was surprised the ring was still on him after he was forced to throw away his stuff before being locked up. The ring gave him comfort from time to time, oddly, but he had to give it back. 

“Dream?” The blonde flinched again. Sam frowned at him. “Are you okay? You were in a trance again.”

“Of course “ Dream forced a cheery tone. “I was just thinking that it was so considerate for Fundy to visit me!” He lied. “I have been a little lonely, and don’t have many visitors other than you, Bad and Tommy.”

This caught Sam off guard. “What are you talking about?” Dream blinked. “Ramboo has visited you dozens of times. Sapnap just came yesterday to meet you, too.”

Dream stared, wordless. 

Sapnap came? Yesterday? No, he definitely was alone in this room, and no one visited him. He did his usual routine of washing his face and combing his now long dirty blonde hair before morning stretches. Then he wrote a couple things in one of the books, and was quietly singing to himself to pass time before his meal... Didn’t his day go out like that?

And Ramboo... why did he visit? First of all, they weren’t close buddies, and they hardly interacted with each other ,too. So why did he visit Dream so many times when George or Sapnap didn’t want to? And more importantly, why couldn’t he remember their visits?

... No

No.

No.

No.

“Don’t tell me Nightmare was...” he whispered to himself, his body trembling. Ever since the Dreamon got himself and Dream locked in here, Dream believed the stupid creature would finally behave and not do anything more rash in this prison. Nearly 8 months had passed, and the Dreamon had stayed quiet. He never interacted with him, nor possessed him for a small moment, like trim his dirty blonde hair shorter as it was pretty long, like Technoblade.

But if the Dreamon took over his body to talk to Ranboo and Sapnap without his knowledge, then... god what the hell was he planning?

Wait, then the reason Dream was blacking out for the past couple of weeks... wasn’t because he was suffering from fainting spells?

Sam noticed Dream shaking. Even without looking at his face, because of the mask, he knew Dream was scared. “Dude, breathe,” he gently touched his shoulder. The blonde didn’t realize he was hyperventilating. 

“Thanks,” he said, touching his hand, squeezing it as his body still trembled.

The Warden pulled the blonde to an embrace to calm him down, and Dream gladly accepted it. Sam ran his fingers through his blonde locks as his thumb brushed his ear gently, Dream giggled in response from the feeling. 

Dream needed this. 

* * *

—later—

Fundy was coming in another 15 minutes, and Dream had been pacing back and forth in his room, wondering what to say to his ex-fiancé. 

“‘Hey, Fundy! It’s been a while! Now, before we talk, can i just say i am so sorry for ditching you during our wedding day!? I mean, it’s my fault, yes. But at the same time, it wasn’t...’” Dream frowned to himself, after saying that. He made himself sound crazy, and a jerk. He tried again, “‘Hey, Fundy! I appreciate you coming all this way for a reason I don’t know, but I feel like you should start seeing someone else. I mean, I was unfaithful and abandoned you the day we were gonna marry. So, here’s your wedding ring back...’”

Dream groaned, pressing both his palms over his eyes. “Gosh, why is it so hard!” He was frustrated. “How the hell can i convey my words to him without bringing that stupid Dreamon up!”

_**My, is this what humans do when they meet with their old lover? Being pathetic and hilarious?** _

Dream raised his head. “Now you decided to speak to me?!”

**_I am hurt! How could I have spoken when an angel such as yourself did no bother to reach out to me first!_ **

Dream scoffed, but shuddered when he called him ‘Angel’. For years, Dream contemplated and debated heavily whether a Dreamon’s personality was supposed to have a creepy form of affection to humans. The Dreamon within him had always considered Dream as a beautiful marionette, and a piece of entertainment. He called him songbird because Dream could sing. He’d even occasionally call him ‘innocent flower’, ‘dear’, ‘love’—but the Dreamon didn’t love him. Dream was just his favorite toy to bother and use. 

“Why the hell would I? It’s your fault we were thrown to jail in the first place!”

**_True, but you are mistaken. ‘You’ are the one in jail, caged like a bird, not me. I am like a ghost who can leave through these walls anytime I want._ **

Dream frowned. “Then why didn’t you let me rot alone here? Why bother sticking around? It’s not like I was the one who wanted you to possess me to begin with.”

**_You are a perfect vessel. Every time I leave your body, I am not able to destroy anything or sow discord anywhere. I admit, i have grown too fond of using your body—there is no one else with a magnificent physique._ **

Dream rolled his eyes. “Then what part of having a conversation with Ranboo and Sapnap needed you to take over my body without me knowing? They won’t let you out!”

**_Sapnap was just a messenger. But Ranboo’s another asset for me._ **

The blonde frowned. “Asset? What? So he’s like your special pawn working for you or something?”

**_Haha, yes and no. Ranboo has no clue he does my bidding from time to time._ **

His mouth went dry when he understood what the Dreamon had done. “You possessed Ranboo these last couple of months while i was stuck here?”

**_OH! You are close, my caged songbird! Half of my soul resides within yours, while the other half controls Ranboo. He is like you! Unaware what he’s done when my soul controls him, only this time, he won’t have any recollection of what I’ve done since it’s only half my soul. At the moment, he is like someone who suffers from a split personality._ **

Dream shook his head, horrified. “SAM!” He yelled, as he looked at the larva. “SAM!”

**_It is too late, my dear. You can no longer warn any of your friends about Ranboo. He has completed his mission. By the time I get out, Ranboo disappears along with me._ **

“Get out?!” He forced a laugh. “You can leave anytime you want!”

**_Did you forget what I said? Your body is a perfect vessel for me! I am taking part of your body to create my own physical form._ **

“You’re insane! You can’t just take, or kick me out of my own body!”

**_I can, love. Why do you think I have been so quiet these past couple of months? I have been preparing for the right moment to get out of this wretched prison, and to separate our souls once and for all._ **

“SAM!!!!!” Dream screamed again, not wanting to be scared by the lunatic within him. “PRISON BREAK! PUT EVERYTHING ON LOCKDOWN!!! SAM!!!” 

**_I must thank you, though, Emerald. Every Dreamon’s wish is to obtain a physical form, and you will give me just that! Do not be scared. The process is not that painful, and you will not die. But you will forget everything as i do not wish for you to be in my hair. Do not be disheartened! I will never abandon you like your friends have done. No. I will find you again, and claim you mine once and for all._ **

There was sudden sound of explosions heard outside, and the floor shook so bad underneath his barefeet, that Dream stumbled and fell on the stone ground. His body felt too heavy to move, and his consciousness was fading. The Dreamon’s presence within him was slowly disappearing, and Dream felt something else getting ripped out of him, but he didn’t know what. 

**_Farewell for now, my foolish little songbird._ **

Everything went black....


	2. The start of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don’t know where exactly everyone lives, so in this story Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Philza live together in one house (as they are a family), while Technoblade (the lone brother) lives in the mountains (or some place where there’s a lot of snow). Fundy formerly used to live with the big family, but he lived alone after Wilbur died, and refuses to come back. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!:)

—Meanwhile, with Fundy and Sam, Fundy’s perspective—

Sam eyed the fox hybrid as he signed the book, observing him with his arms crossed. Why? Fundy didn’t know. He didn’t need to be so cautious. 

“Hello, Sam,” Fundy greeted. 

“Hello, Fundy. It’s been a while.” His tone and mannerisms clearly showed he was setting up a line between being a friend and being a Warden. Now he was not acting as a friend “How’ve you and the others been since Wilbur’s back?”

“Pretty good, actually. Phill’s keeping a watchful eye on him incase he tries to... repeat his actions.”

“Which one? Blowing up your home, or getting himself killed?”

“Both.” Fundy looked away. “Puffy is giving him therapy sessions. She has a knack for those kinds of things.”

“I see...” 

2 months back, out of the blue, Wilbur was brought back to life. He was found sleeping right outside Phill’s house. No one knew exactly how he was brought back, nor did they know why he was at his father’s doorstep. The once dead man didn’t have a clue, either. Eret, the current king of the Dream SMP, and Punz, acting as leader, thought it would be best to investigate the cause. 

The results?

Nada...

After a long security check, they were walking to Dream’s prison cell. “Does he know you’re here?” Sam Looked over his shoulder at him. 

Fundy clicked his tongue, annoyed. “Am i still a child who needs his permission?” 

“Touché...” 

Silence.

“But seriously Fundy, you need to talk to him. Like actually talk to him. He won’t know what’s in your mind unless you convey your thoughts properly. And since the war is over, and Dream’s stuck here, do it—“

The Fox hybrid-man snapped, “Dude, i get it. Can you please stop acting like Phill, and not bother me about my own family affairs?”

A pause. “...Sorry,” the guard apologized. “I’m worried about you.”

“...Yeah. Thanks.”

“...What’s your purpose in visiting Dream? It’s quite unexpected from you.”

Fundy halted, and Sam stopped moving to look back at him. “I... wanted to ask him something regarding that incident in our wedding.”

Sam stared at him. “Why he left you at the altar?”

He flinched at the blunt statement, but nodded. “At first, I thought he was having a secret affair with George before i proposed, but... during the war, all the fighting and backstabbing made me question their relationship. George probably had a thing for Dream, but Dream never...”

“Never what?”

“He-he didn’t seem to like George that way... No, it’s more like he wasn’t interested in romantic relationships in the first place.” Sam continued to stare at him, probably frowning. “I want to know his reasons why he left me. That’s it. Then I’m not coming back.”

“...Okay.” 

They continued walking. 

Fundy whistled as he looked around. “How’s Dream doing after being locked up here for 8 months?”

“He won’t attack you, if that’s what you’re saying.” Sam said. 

He frowned. “Did you do something to make him behave?”

“I didn’t do anything. He isn’t giving me, nor the other guards too much trouble. He didn’t even attack Tommy when he visited. If he didn’t touch the kid, chances of tackling you to the ground are slimmer. So don’t worry.”

“Huh,” Fundy mused. “What made him like that?”

Before Sam could answer, they jumped when they heard screaming. 

“SAM!” Dream’s voice echoed around the corridors. “SAM!!!”

“Dream?” Sam whipped his head to the direction of the voice, alarmed. He began to run. 

Fundy, confused with Sam’s sudden change in demeanor, followed behind him. 

“Why are you running?!” He yelled. “Doesn’t Dream always demand things from you every now and then?” 

“He does want things,” Sam agreed. “But he never yelled to call for me! This is the first!”

“PRISON BREAK!” Dream screamed, his voice getting clearer and louder as they were coming closer. “PUT EVERYTHING ON LOCKDOWN!!! SAM!!!”

“What the—?” The fox’s ear went up as his tail rose. 

Before Sam could pull the lever, the entire ground shook hard, making them fall to the ground. 

“The hell’s happening here?” Fundy demanded, groaning in pain from when he fell. .

The alarms began to blare.

“Someone’s trying to break Dream out here!” Sam grunted. 

“Someone?!” Fundy tried to get up, but the ground still shook hard that he failed. “You don’t think it’s Dream doing this?!”

“Pandora’s vault was made inescapable for a reason!” Sam said strongly. “The only way for a prisoner to get out here is if they get help from outside. Right now someone’s bombarding my prison with TNT’s!”

The ceiling collapsed...

* * *

—Hours later, evening, no one’s perspective, at a certain family house...—

“I am not a FREAKIN CHILD!!!” 

“Yes, you are!” 

“I’M A MAN!” 

“TOMMY, DON’T MAKE ME GET PHILL!”

“WHAT’S THE HARM IN A SMALL SIP!?”

“The alcohol percentage in this is 40! A sip can knock you out!” Wilbur argued back. He shook the vodka bottle in his hand. “Plus, you’re legally not allowed to drink this!”

“Bitch, if Tubbo and I can defeat the almighty Dream, then there’s anything I can do which isn’t impossible.”

“Didn’t we get help to defeat Dream?” Tubbo said, side eyeing the blonde, and Tommy turned to glare at him. 

Before Wilbur and Tommy could go on bickering, there was a rapid hard knocking on the door. “I’ll get it,” Tubbo said, placing his book down. As he opened the door, the younger boy was shocked to see BadBoyHalo and Antfrost carrying an injured and unconscious Fundy and Sam over their shoulders, their arms around their necks. “What happened!?”

“Pandora’s vault collapsed, ” Ant replied, carrying Fundy inside. Wilbur and Tommy noticed them come in and gasped at the terrible state they were in.

“What the hell happened to my son!?” The British boy demanded as they carefully placed Fundy and Sam on the couch. Tubbo quickly went to the kitchen.

“A visit to Dream’s prison got them like this.” Bad said, stretching his arms. 

They flinched when he mentioned the villain’s name. Tommy looked wary, remembering the times Dream haunted him, while Wilbur nostrils flared. 

“Dream?” Wilbur sucked his breath through his teeth. “Why would my son go visit that fiend?!”

No one said anything as they didn’t know the answer.

Fundy and Wilbur’s relationship was… complicated in a way. Joy was shown when news of Wilbur’s resurrection came about, but after meeting his father again, it got awkward for the both of them. Wilbur and Fundy loved each other as a father and son would, but the wars inadvertently pushed them to hate and be frustrated with each other at one point. Not to mention, Wilbur’s mental break worsened their relationship. Fundy missed his father deeply when he died, and Wilbur regretted his actions and wanted to start over with his son. But it was never easy. Especially since Fundy now lives in his own bunker—not living under the same roof as he did with Wilbur and the rest of the family. Their conversations were often short and some distance was kept between them. 

“Is Dream responsible for this!?” Wilbur demanded. 

“Honestly ...We don’t know,” Ant said, his ears twitching. “Sam and Fundy were on their way to visit Dream, who was still in his inescapable cell, when the explosions started from the outside. He could not personally bomb the prison.”

“...I’m gonna go get my potions,” Wilbur said, trying to calm himself down as he stalked out of the room. 

“...Wait, you said the prison collapsed?” Tubbo came back with a bag of ice in his hands. “What happened to Dream?”

Silence. 

Tommy’s eyes widened. “No, no...” he shook his head with disbelief. “Don’t tell me...”

“By the the time the explosions stopped... Dream was gone.” Ant’s tone sounded frustrated and angry. 

“...No, surely not...” Tubbo faltered, while Tommy’s face paled. Wilbur clenched his teeth as his face darkened. 

This has gotta be a joke. 

Some sick, f**king joke someone was playing with them. 

* * *

—Meanwhile, in a town that was an hour walk away...—

In a nameless town far from the SMP, the citizens living there were at peace. Sure, conflicts would arise, but the young people there had never once experienced war, nor tyranny. This is all thanks to a certain woman who settled there 30 years ago.

Her name was Raven. 

Despite being in her mid 50s, she was still considered beautiful by men—both young and old. She had long black hair, usually tied in a ponytail; a sharp ruby eye on the right side of her face while the other was lost in a fight—now covered with a eyepatch. She usually wore a red sleeveless tunic underneath with a black long, oversized furry coat, and jeans at the bottom. 

One of her sources of income comes from the town’s one and only popular hostess club. She founded it a year after she arrived in town, and business was going well. Majority of the staff members were women, half of them were adopted by her and became her daughters. 

She wasn’t their leader, nor queen, but everyone did respect her highly as though she was one. She handled foreign affairs, eliminated corruption, and kept people in check. Some people didn’t wish to displease her because they feared her. As a former war soldier, she’s a very powerful fighter and a very clever schemer. The ignorant rich and corrupted fools who underestimated her had their lives ruined because of her. Some were banished from her lands, others had met their end from her blades. 

The old woman came to a halt on her evening walk when she heard someone call for her. She turned. “Miss Raven!” Raven’s daughter, Alicia, came running towards her. 

“Alicia, dear, what happened?” She asked when the young girl stopped in front and panted heavily. “Have you finished your shift?”

“...Something happened.” She looked at her mother, her face pale bone. “A few minutes ago, there was a big bright light and the lake exploded. Then someone found a girl floating on the town’s lake.”

“What?” She frowned. “Did they pull her out of the waters?” Alicia nodded. “Take me there.”

Alicia did what her mother told. By the time they reached, half of the town’s people had gathered in crowds, lightening the night with the torches in their hands. 

“What is going on here?” Raven demanded as she passed through the crowd.

“Mom!” Eve, Raven’s other daughter said as they got closer. The old woman could see her other daughters surrounding the body of someone lying on the grass. Their expressions looked confused and shocked. 

“Have you identified her?” Raven asked Eve. She noticed the hesitant look on her face. “What is it, Eve?” She asked.

“...It’s… not a ‘she’.” She whispered, and Alicia frowned. “And we know who he is…” she turned to look back at the unconscious body.

Raven followed her gaze, and her shoulders stiffed. 

The damp hoodie that he wore was in a dark green colour, and looked so worn out that it could tear. His black pants were torn from the cuffs, and his shoes were nowhere to be seen. There was an odd object in his hands—a porcelain mask with just a smiley face drawn to it. 

The boy’s long dirty blond hair was wet from the water, but was splayed on the ground in an elegant manner. It was understandable why people thought this boy was a girl. His facial features were so beautiful and enchanting as his skin looked delicate, like a woman’s. His body was also slender like a girl, but if looked closely, they could see the muscles in his arms and femurs.

But to Raven and her daughters, they could immediately tell this person was a male because they knew him. Raven raised him, her daughter’s grew up with him. They were his family—but that was a long time ago. 

“Emerald,” Raven said in a hushed voice as she crouched down to him. “What are you doing here?” 

The old woman then noticed something when she touched his neck. There was something hard around it. As she peeled the black turtleneck sweater, her blood ran cold. 

A collar...

There was a slave collar around his neck. 

Raven looked to her legs again in panic. 

There was a broken ankle handcuff clasped on his left leg, just like in the past. 

Raven covered her mouth in shock as she shook her head. 

_Who did this to him?_


	3. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment! :)

—Next morning, Community house, no one’s perspective—

“Thank you everyone for gathering here today on such short notice,” BadBoyHalo said loudly as the members of the SMP sat on their chairs. “I know it’s sudden, but we need to have this talk before anyone starts criticizing us later.”

“Criticize?” Punz frowned, crossing his arms as he stood behind Bad. “Is this related to the Egg?”

“Uh… no…” Bad swallowed hard, eyesing Ant from the corner of his eyes nervously. “...It’s about Dream…”

“What did he do now?” Quackity groaned, clearly pissed. “Swim in larva again?” Some members who disliked Dream sighed exasperatedly. Meanwhile, the people who were aware of the news were dead quiet as dread was written all over their faces. 

“He...may have escaped… somehow?” His eyes squinted as his body cringed.

The hall was dead silent as the people were dumbstruck by the news. Punz suddenly started laughing, causing them to flinch when he disturbed thetense air. 

“That’s funny, Bad,” he said, clapping his shoulder. “A way to start a meeting. But seriously, can we get to the point already? Some of us aren’t early risers and we had to drag our asses out of bed for this meeting. So—“

“It’s NOT a joke!” Bad swatted the hand away. “DREAM’S REALLY GONE!”

“What?” Quackity stood. “What do you mean he’s gone? What happened to the prison?!”

Antfrost stepped forward and to answer this time. “Pandora’s vault collapsed.” He said, and everyone shifted uncomfortably. “The prison was bombed from the outside, so the ceiling broke down.”

“When did this happen?” Sapnap questioned. 

“Around late afternoon. Me, Bad, Tubbo and Tommy searched for Dream the entire area the whole night. He’s gone!”

“What about Sam?” Punz questioned this time, his face paling. “Isn’t the warden supposed to prevent a prisoner from escaping?”

Bad turned to him, chewing the insides of his mouth. “...He got injured, badly. He and Fundy. Fundy came to visit Dream, but they couldn’t meet as the bombing happened. Right now they’re in Phill’s place recovering, Phill and Wilbur are tending them. But we don’t know when they’ll wake up.”

“Shit…”

People began muttering and murmuring to themselves. Sacred, confused, enraged. 

“That’s not all.” Bad said, getting their attention again. “Dream didn’t escape on his own. He had an accomplice. Somebody helped him from the outside. A massive load of TNTs were dropped on the roof of the prison.”

“Who are the suspects?” Quackity asked urgently, looking restless as his fists were clenched tightly. 

“Uhh,” Ant pulled a piece of paper and read it out loud. “Sapnap, George, Puffy, Technoblade and Ranboo.”

“Hey!” George called out, offended. “Why are Sapnap and me considered as suspects?!”

Quackity rolled his eyes. “Because you two are his closest and oldest friends.” He pointed out. 

“We **_were_ **,” Sapnap corrected, gritting his teeth. “Did you forget that we betrayed him and helped you put that guy in prison?! His actions were getting out of hand.”

Ant raised his brows. “Why visit him, then? 2 days ago, you visited Dream. Your name is even written in the books!”

The black haired man took a breath to calm himself down. “I just wanted to talk to him. That’s it. I didn’t conspire with him, nor had the thought of setting him free. Besides, he didn’t even talk to me. We were communicating through a book! I even threatened him that I’ll be the one to take his final life if he escaped.”

“What?” George stared at his best friend. So did everyone else.

It surprised everyone when Sapnap agreed to fight against Dream, especially since they were old friends. He must have a strong will to go that far to even threaten him. 

Bad cleared his throat. “Sorry if we struck a nerve. You were one of the few people who visited Dream, so we were just being cautious, Sapnap.” 

Sapnap glared at Bad and Ant for sometime, before sighing it off. “Okay. Why isn’t Tommy on the list?” Some Looked at him incredulously. “I know how absurd it sounds that he set Dream free, but I’m pretty sure he was the first to visit Dream.”

“Oh, Tommy isn’t a suspect because he has an alibi. He was back home, arguing with Wilbur for nearly 2 hours about wanting to drink vodka.”

Tommy’s face flushed in embarrassment when people looked at him incredulously. 

Punz said, “Tommy...you’re still underage. Wilbur, and any sensible adult, won’t let a child drink liquor.”

“I AM NOT —“ Tommy shut his mouth abruptly as he growled to himself. “I’m letting it slide for now as now’s not the time for this.” He looked at Bad. “So why Puffy? Pretty sure she didn’t visit Dream.”

“It’s okay, Tommy. I’m not offended” Puffy stood as she from her chair. “It’s because I care for my Duckling, even… if he did bad things… I still care for him. But I promise you guys, I had nothing to do with his escape.”

“I believe Puffy,” Niki said strongly. There were some murmurs Of agreement amongst the crowd. 

“Okay, now that only leaves…” Ant looked at the list again. “Techno and Ranboo. Has anyone had any points or complaints against these two?” 

“Well…” Eret said as he contemplated. “Techno does sound like the guy to bombard the prison with TNTs since he loves to make things explode. I mean, he even killed some of us with his rocket launcher.” 

“Oh yeah…” Tubbo said as he recalled the Manberg Massacre. His face grimaced. “...That was a horrible way to die, especially upclose.”

“Yeah,” Tommy said, agreeing. “What’s more, he owes Dream a debt. He probably freed Dream so he could finally owe him nothing.” 

“True,” Bad nodded. “But some of us haven't seen Technoblade for a long while now. We don’t know for sure if he knows where the prison is located.”

Punz clapped his hands together. “Well, for now, let’s make Techno our primary suspect. We’re going to need a group that has to interrogate that anarchist, another group to search for Dream, and a group that investigates the prison. Is that okay with everyone?”

They nodded. 

“Good.” Bad smiled. “Now, which one of you detectives are willing to go up those chili, freezing mountains to interrogate the Blade—without dying in the process from either a blizzard storm or facing the wrath of the Blood God?”  
No one raised their hands, everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

Bad looked around, surprised. “No one? Really?”

“Dude,” Punz chided, “You shouldn't have said it like that!”

Tubbo looked around the crowd, and frowned when he noticed something off. 

“What?” The demon raised his hands. “I was just being realistic.”

“Brutally!”

“Welp, i guess we just have to draw straws now.”

“Hey, guys?” The younger spoke up before they could bicker. They looked at the younger boy. “Where’s Ranboo?”

* * *

—later—

Some people had to stay behind the smp while the others went out with their groups…

Team A:

People who have to see the Blood God (and are likely to be sent to their early graves):

Quackity 

Tubbo

Badboyhalo

Jack Manifold

Team B:

People who investigates the prison:

Punz

Antfrost

Puffy

George

Team C:

Looking for Ranboo (as he is a suspect in aiding Dream) :

Nikki

Tommy

Karl

Sapnap

  
  


“NOOOOO! I don’t want to die!” Badboyhalo wailed. “Tommy, switch with me! Go see your bloody brother!”

“No way, man.” Tommy said strongly. “We may be family, but the way we parted ways ended up going sour. Besides, it was your idea to draw straws!”

“Does anyone know what Ranboo does when he disappears?” Sapnap asked his group. 

“Tubbo is close to him, let’s go ask him, ” Nikki suggested. 

“I’m a little nervous,” Puffy said, hugging herself. “To go to a place where my duckling spent 8 months of his life in imprisonments—-Ant, his living conditions weren’t… that bad, were they?”

The cat hybrid hesitated. “... i only guarded the outside the prison. Bad and Sam stayed in. So I don’t know how Dream lived his life. I don’t even know what he’s been eating, either.”

After much bickering, discussing and packing their bags, they split up.

It was going to be a long day...


	4. Team B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but hope you like it!  
> Don’t forget to comment!  
> :)

—Pandora’s prison—

Everything was a mess. 

The once monstrous prison Sam put all his effort into making for months… was destroyed in one day. It was a shame. Majority of the roof of the prison was gone, as though some God had blasted a hole from above, walls were cracked, and the flooring was uneven. There were debris pieces that fell from the ceiling scattered all around the corridor as they walked to Dream’s cell. No need for a security check since all the levers and mechanisms broke down from the blast. However, what was most astonishing for them was the larva. 

The ocean of larva that was used as a boundary was utterly gone. 

It had vanished, as though it had evaporated in the air like water. There wasn’t a single trace of the red magma liquid around. Ant explained to them he nor Bad had no knowledge of how this happened, or where the larva went. Punz and George didn’t like the fact that their intel with what happened here had little to go with, and how Dream had disappeared along with the god freakin larva. 

Puffy hadn’t said a word since they got here 10 minutes ago. She’d inspected the roof and halls of the prison, seeing if anything was off, but so far nothing. 

They finally reached Dream’s main cell 

“You know, for a prisoner,” Punz started to say as he looked around, his brows raising in question, “he sure had a lot of nice things.” He touched the books that were stacked in the chest he opened, all neatly arranged from their heights. Didn't Dream only have blank books to write on? Because from what he was seeing, there were even thick varieties of story books and novels. He scratched the back of his head. “I sorta had the image that being alone for 8 months would make him go insane. So he’d tear down the walls, and litter the floor with paper or something. He seemed to have a pleasant stay here.”

George found a couple of clean clothes neatly folded atop each other, and placed on the lectern. Clearly the clothes didn’t belong to Dream as some of them were too big to fit him, and the colors were different from the other, but were neither green, nor black. What were they doing here?

“I think you’re right about that,” Antfrost said as he went to look at Dream’s bed. “Look at this. Seven fluffy pillows and warm blankets.” He looked at the corner and gasped when he saw an instrument resting at the corner. “And a guitar? Did Dream demand Sam to give him all of these? I may be somewhat of a lousy outside guard, but I thought he was doing a better job as a warden.”

“Um, I sent him those,” Puff confessed in a small voice, they all looked at her. “The pillows and blankets I mean, not the guitar.”

“I thought you said you didn’t visit Dream? Why are you sending him gifts?” Punz questioned.

“They’re not gifts, it just…” she sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Okay, I haven’t been completely honest with you guys. Although I didn't visit my duckling these past 8 months, we have been in contact… Sam let us exchange letters with each other.”

Crash!

They jumped.

George dropped the clock he was inspecting. He looked at her incredulously before shaking his head. “He contacted you, but not me, nor Sapnap?” He questioned, sounding hurt. 

Dream would talk to someone who hadn’t been with him for too long, rather than his best friends?

“Actually, I sent him the letter first.” She corrected, “Just a month after his imprisonment. I was surprised he replied back so quickly.”

Punz frowned. “So you sent him pillows and blankets because he wrote he’d been sleeping on the floors?” He guessed.

She shook her head. Puffy bit her lip, and they were confused by her reaction. “In all the letters he sent to me, Dream’s been refusing to tell me the state of his cell, probably didn’t want to worry me. But that’s not the reason why I sent those pillows and blankets to him…” 

She hugged herself tightly, then walked to Dream’s bed and took a seat next to George. “Something… happened 2 months ago…. He suddenly stopped writing to me, and I got worried. When I asked Sam about him, he said Dream was sick.”

“Sick?” George's eyes softened as his expression turned wary. 

She nodded. “Really sick. Sam said his eyes were swollen, his voice sounded hoarse, and his skin was in a sickly pale state. He was hardly eating, and was bedridden for a week. He didn’t even know what caused Dream to get so weak, nor know why the potions and medicines weren’t nursing him back to health immediately. Sam had to personally keep in eye on Dream most of the time. I wanted to help my duckling in some way, so I sent those pillows and blankets hoping he could get better.”

No one said anything for sometime. Their gazes shifting between Puffy and Dream’s cell. 

“Why?” George asked. The sheep hybrid was confused by his vague question. “Why didn’t Sam tell me, or Sapnap?”

“Dream… pleaded him not to. He didn’t want to burden anyone with the news. Initially, I wasn't supposed to know, either. Other than us, only Bad was aware of it since he was the one who found Dream collapsed on the floor.

“Guys, I know this may sound crazy,” she went, her voice turning a bit nervous, “but i don’t believe my duckling wanted to escape.”

“Puffy, what are you talking about?”

“Yeah,” Ant agreed with George. “What makes you say that?”

“I… I know he’s done bad things, but I can't help but feel that maybe my duckling didn’t want to escape. Someone else just wanted him out.”

“And why do you think that?”

She looked away. “I just feel that way.”

Punz narrowed his eyes at her. “You know something we don’t.”

“No! Of course not—“

“Puffy—“

“OKAY! FINE!” She yelled, raising her hands, clearly stressed from what she was going to say. “Right after his fever broke, he began suffering from fainting spells almost everyday!”

George went completely still, as the other two gasped with wide eyes. “What?”

“Again,” She sighed, “we don't know why or how he got sick in the first place, but it probably gave him some aftereffects, or something. He loses his consciousness once or twice a day, and is out cold for nearly an hour. It bothered me just how frequently he kept passing out, that Sam finally complied with my request to meet Dream to see what’s wrong. I was supposed to meet him by the end of this week… but… given that he’s gone, I don’t know what to do…”

They were quiet for sometime. George was deeply conflicted with his feelings, while Punz contemplated deeply about Dream’s actions. Ant just slipped his hands underneath the mattress for no reason, but frowned when he his paws felt something. He pulled it out. 

Papers.

Papers that were torn from a journal. 

Ant’s fur rose from the chills he felt when he glanced at what was written on the papers. “Hey, guys,” he said, waving the papers. “You need to see this.”

The papers didn’t have much written on them as the entries were short, and it seemed like sentences were just scribbled untidily in a hurry. However upon reading what was written, it was disturbing…

Journal entry …

~~**_Tick, tick, tick_ ** ~~

**_Tick_ **

**_Die, they need to die_ **

**_Every single one of them_ **

**_Die_ **

**_Die Die_ **

**_~~Tick~~ _ **

**_Annoying pests_ **

~~**_Tick_ **~~ ****

**_My little songbird belongs only to me_ **

**_My little bird, my love_ **

**_:) :) :)_ **

**_:)_ **

~~**_Tick, tick, tick, tick_ ** ~~

**:)**

**~~Tick tick~~ **

**This wretched prison! That menacing clock!**

**:)**

~~**Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick,** ~~

**:)**

**Sam...**

**_Have to kill_ **

~~**_Tick, tick, tick_ ** ~~

**_Touched my little angel_ **

**_They have to DIE!_ **

**_No one touches what’s mine_ **

**_:) :)_ **

~~**_TICK! TICk! TICk! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK TICK!_ ** ~~

**_Mine! Mine! Mine!_ **

**_MY bird, oh, how I missed seeing you cry_ **

**_Mine!Mine!Mine!Mine!Mine!_ **

**_MINE!_ **

**_:)_ **


End file.
